Central Abnormality Agency
Central Abnormality Agency is a comic series to be created by user named Protofan (TBA) Plot Series relovles around a teenage (16 years old) boy named Ryan Abrams who lives with his parents Aiko Abrams (39 years old) and David Abrams (42 years old). Main action happens during the early 80's in Springtown, IL (USA). During a walk at night, Ryan notices a bright light in the sky soon falling down in the forest not far from his house. Next morning he gathers a small group of his friends to find out what actually happend out of interest. After some time in the woods friends find a huge (nearly 50 meters in diameter) crater covered with a thin layer of mist and unknown green-blue substance. Upon getting closer, they find a small red orb, which explodes after being picked up by Ryan. Tyan and his friends black out for nearly a hour, and try not to talk about what happend after. The next day crash site is surrounded by police and unknown black cars, who forbid the group from coming close enough to inspect the area. During following week the electronics in Ryan house start turn on and off randomly by themself, followed by problems with TV and phone. Ryan's hair starts to gray without any special reason, and his dad takes him to doctor after noticing rapid change in his son looks. Doctor says that Ryan is completely healthy and have no visible reasons for his hair to get gray in his age. Day after Ryan's mother takes him to a local barbershop to color his hair back to normal before it becomes too noticeable. To get back home faster, Aiko takes her son through the alleys and gets attack by a robber. Ryan triggered by an adrenaline rush caused by fear electrocutes the robber with a powerfull charge of static electricity that emanates through his body. Unfortunately, Aiko gets hurt by the explosion and dies of shock. After Ryan notices his mothers death, his mental state breaks down and he releases even bigger wave of elecricity after which he blacks out. When he wakes up, Ryan finds himself in a small brightly lit room coated with rubber, suited in a bright orange suit. REST OF THE STORY WILL BE WRITEN SOON I have a story for at least a few chapters. Trust me. Cast Main heroes Ryan Abrams – protagonist. Born on August 12, 1967. Attends Springtown High scool. David Abrams – Ryan's father. Vietnam veteran, currently US officer. Son of a native american woman and a former US officer. Aiko Abrams (Kimura) – Ryan's mother. Born in Japan. Works as a nurse in local hospital. Maya Adams '''– One of the friends who went with Ryan into the forest. Plays important role in further story development. '''Kane Smith – One of the friends who went with Ryan into the forest. Plays important role in further story development. Adam Mercer – '''One of the friends who went with Ryan into the forest. Plays important role in further story development. '''Blake "Sooka" Andrews – Main researcher in Depatment 9. Son of Russian woman and American man. Former CIA agent. Jake "Division 10" Connor – The only survior of the "HTAA-12-067 capture operation" and "Department 12 inicdent". Guard attached to secure Ryan Abrams known as "HTPA-9-074". Notes English is not my native language, so there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Plot of the CAA is just a little story I develop in my head time to time to amuse myself, so it may have HUGE holes since I am not a proffesional scenarist. I will take any criticism about the current content of this page, and take any advice about how I can make the story better in any way. I want it to be a very serious story with dark depressive tone, which still sometimes will be contrasted with humor during the peacefull moments of Ryan's life. And yes, Ryan will die. Category:Comic Books